<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Lily by EmiliaVBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897959">Dragon Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake'>EmiliaVBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloodlines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Revolution, Romance, Secret Societies, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of upheaval can the Moroi and dhampirs win? Can Jill and her friends make it through? Or will they face the consequences of their bloodlines?<br/>(My rewrite of bloodlines)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Ivashkov/Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile/Angeline Dawes, Eddie Castile/Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Janine Hathaway/Abe Mazur, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloodlines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghost Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue (Three Years Later):</em>
</p><p>My name is Jill Mastrano. For fourteen years that was the name I kept close to my heart. It was the name my mother chose. It was the name my father agreed upon. And my surname was one given to me out of love.</p><p>For fourteen years, bloodlines meant nothing to me. My father was a sperm donor. And the man who loved me as his own chose me. My reality when it came to family was that blood didn't matter. Only love.</p><p>And then because of my blood, the rare DNA in me, my entire life became about bloodlines.</p><p>I was a child and because of who my father was so much was placed upon my shoulders where I had always been nothing, but a commoner. I was a simple silly girl who fawned over badass dhampirs and awe-inspiring Moroi. And then suddenly, I was a royal. And not just any royal, but the Dragomir Princess. Suddenly, I had the weight of a great dynasty and a dying family on my shoulders.</p><p>And I struggled with the understanding that my blood made me important. My bloodline mattered. I struggled with the idea that I had gained a sister and a legacy that I never wanted. I was thrust into a world where my opinion mattered simply because of my bloodline. People were turned to look at me, forced to take me seriously, because while I am not the last Dragomir, I am the bastard daughter that gives our queen her quorum. It is my blood that makes certain others cannot snub me because I am not just any bastard, I am a Dragomir. One of two. It is my blood that means my sister isn't alone. And at the time, I grew heavy with this identity.</p><p>And in the years since I've taken my place I realized how much bloodlines matter. They join us: dhampir, Moroi, Strigoi and human alike. They mold us into the society we have grown into. Bloodlines matter. It is my place as a Moroi and the daughter of a dying family that gives me my place to be a force for change. But, what of those children never claimed? The children who are abused because their mothers are dhampirs? About the royals who will never matter because their families are large and consuming?</p><p>Bloodlines matter. And so do the voices that connect our bloodlines. I would not stand here as the Dragomir Princess today if it wasn't for the blood in my veins. I wouldn't stand here trying to make you understand that we need to work together to survive if I hadn't been a commoner, if I didn't love a dhampir, if I wasn't a royal. My soul bares the mark of understanding where the council will never comprehend.</p><p>None of you will ever understand what it is like not to have a guardian and live in fear that one false move could kill you. None of you will truly know the stigma of having a mother who lived in a commune. None of you will know what it is like to be a bastard under the heavy stigmatism of a traditional society. None of you will understand the need to prove yourself because the privilege has been handed to you because of your bloodlines.</p><p>Our people chose our ancestors to rule because we ruled for them. And it is time that we stop living in this dynasty where political power matters more than the lives of those who look to us to lead.</p><p>Three years ago, I was Jill Mastrano. And in three years, I have given everything for my people. I have earned my name and title. I have died for our people and use my bloodline to help them now. Because without them, we are nothing. Without the bloodlines that surround us we have nothing. Revolution is not about being unhappy with our lot, it is about taking away the injustice. And I know the prejudice of our people firsthand.</p><p>Today I stand before you, asking you to pass the Warrior Act because giving our people the tools to defend themselves in order to preserve their bloodlines matters more than anything. How can I not defend bloodlines? For they are the reason that I am now Princess Jillian Isolde Dragomir-Mastrano.</p><p>
  <em>Chapter One:<strong><br/>
Royal Moroi Court</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pennsylvania</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>January</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rose:</strong>
</p><p>Dimitri and I were looking over the paperwork Hans had given us, trying to figure out what our new course of action was going to be. Tasha had broken out of prison a month ago and we hadn't gotten any closer to finding her.</p><p>I took in a deep breath and grabbed more papers before looking at Dimitri.</p><p>"This isn't going to go over well," I muttered, "They aren't giving us any new alchemists to search for her and we can't keep sending teams of guardians out to find her."</p><p>"Roza," Dimitri started, meeting my eye, "I get you're frustrated, but Tasha is high-risk. She can't be left to plan anything else against the Moroi."</p><p>"I doubt she's actually going to hurt Lissa, Comrade," I said, sarcasm deep in my voice.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Dimitri replied, "As much as we don't want to do this she's proven herself dangerous."</p><p>Rose sighed, "Okay, so what can we do?"</p><p>"We're going to have to ask for permission to talk to the bigger entity that worries about the alchemists," he said, darkly.</p><p>As leader of Lissa's royal guard I'd been given access to a lot of Moroi government secrets, but the leader of the alchemists had still been kept tightly hidden. They were known only on a need to know basis. Dhampirs rarely knew who that entity was. Only a handful of royal advisors even knew.</p><p>"We're going to have to get permission from Lissa and Hans then," I replied, quietly.</p><p>"Lissa hasn't even been cleared for that kind of information," Dimitri muttered.</p><p>I frowned, "She's the queen."</p><p>"And has a lot of other stuff to learn. The alchemists with the guardians and the dealers are a beast all their own," Dimitri said, quietly, clearing the table.</p><p>Dealers. It was the newest thing I'd learned about. There were rumors amongst the older guardians, but no one was sure who the Dealers were. All we knew was that they somehow kept the alchemists in line.</p><p>"I'll go ask Lissa to get us the information and clearances we need then," I said, easily.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "That's probably the best bet."</p><p>I handed him my papers and looked at the time.</p><p>"I'll go now. The council meeting just ended and she'll be up to her eyeballs in homework until dinner," I said, looking at the time, "And you have to go pick up Christian from class."</p><p>Dimitri rose and headed out, giving me a small smile as he went. We kept things professional while we were on duty, making sure not to kiss or touch, but that didn't mean I didn't stand there staring at his ass as he walked out.</p><p>
  <strong>Jill:</strong>
</p><p>I was definitely hiding. There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. When I'd come down into the filing room I figured that it was the one place no one would think to look for the Dragomir princess. And fuck if I didn't need a break. I popped my headphones in, curling up into the small confined space and opened the book in my lap, getting lost in the words.</p><p>The only text that penetrated my 'Do Not Disturb' jolted me from the book and I sighed.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Lord Ivashkov won't leave the bar, Princess&gt;&gt; Ambrose</p><p>I groaned, getting to my feet and in my quick moving slammed right into a hard chest. My gaze went up, ready to apologize when I met light blue eyes. I took off my headphones and took Eddie Castile in. It had been months since I'd seen him.</p><p>His blonde hair was down to his shoulders and surprisingly curly, it looked soft. A hard contrast to his hard face, like if he hadn't smiled in a long time.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Princess Dragomir," he said, stiffly.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, Ed-Guardian Castile," I said, quickly, my face turning slightly red at being addressed so formally by someone who spent a lot of time with my immediate friends, "I should've been watching where I was going."</p><p>I went to go around him, then thought of Adrian.</p><p>"Guardian Castile?" I called.</p><p>He turned and took me in, any emotion he had clearly hidden from me, "Yes, Princess Jillian?"</p><p>"Can you help me with something?" I asked, quickly.</p><p>The mask fell for a second and I saw the uncertainty in his gaze.</p><p>"I'm not supposed to leave here. I'm on desk duty," he said, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>I frowned, desk duty? Why? I worried my hands. "I wouldn't ask, but Adrian's drunk at the bar and I don't really know how bad it is or if I can get him back to his suite..."</p><p>"Why is that your problem?" Eddie said, almost as though he wasn't thinking.</p><p>I instantly got defensive. "Forget it."</p><p>I moved around him and headed toward the bar. I hated when people questioned my relationship with Adrian. I knew it was complicated. I knew it was odd. I knew people were very uncomfortable that "Lord Ivashkov" the playboy spent an exorbitant amount of time with the fifteen year old Dragomir princess, but I didn't care. Adrian was the only person who wasn't fake with me.</p><p>He still treated me like Jill. I wasn't the "Dragomir Princess" to him. I knew no one would understand, but Adrian always did. He understood that this place was already taking its toll on me and I'd only been around since September. Adrian was my lifeline. And in a way I'd become his.</p><p>"Prince..." I heard behind me and I whisked around.</p><p>"Shhhh!" I hissed, not wanting someone to hear my title and send me right back to Carter, my "advisor".</p><p>Eddie ran into me a second time, still going full stride to catch up with my head start. He reached out and steadied me.</p><p>"We really need to stop meeting like this, Jill," he said, the first signs of a smile on his lips. I wondered what he'd look like actually smiling down at me.</p><p>"Why are you following me?" I asked, stepping out of his arms, feeling my cheeks flush.</p><p>"You asked for my help," he muttered, his own cheeks going red, "And I was kind of a dick about it."</p><p>I crossed my arms, holding myself as I took him in before nodding, "Thanks."</p><p>I took off again, him keeping up a lot better than my advisors had been able to.</p><p>"Where are your guardians?" Eddie asked as they moved swiftly through Court.</p><p>"I shook them," I replied, looking around.</p><p>"You what?" he asked, incredulously.</p><p>"Guardian Castile, can we please discuss me after I find Adrian?" I exclaimed, walking into the bar.</p><p>"There you are," Ambrose sighed, "I was getting worried."</p><p>He was standing beside Adrian, who was surrounded by glasses. Jack, the bartender smiled, easily, but I could see the tight lines around his eyes. He was definitely frustrated.</p><p>"Hello, Princess. I tried to switch him to water, but he caught me. He's been kind of upset since," he called.</p><p>"Charge my card for his drinks, Jack?" I said, pulling Adrian's wallet out of his coat and tipping the man $100 before turning to Ambrose, "Thank you for texting me."</p><p>"You okay if I head back to work?" he asked, his eyes sad as he watched me.</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah, we'll be good."</p><p>I smiled and waved him off. Ambrose disappeared as I knelt down, peering up into Adrian's face. His eyes were shut and tears were dropping down onto me.</p><p>"Big brother," I called softly.</p><p>His eyes popped open and he peered down at me, the tears coming faster now.</p><p>"'m sorry, Jailbait," he slurred.</p><p>I gave him a sad smile and patted his legs, not wanting to hear him apologize again, "Let's go get cleaned up. Will you let Guardian Castile help me take you upstairs?"</p><p>He sighed, picking his head up. I wiped his tears and helped him up, groaning under his weight. Eddie took that as his cue and walked over, helping him up, taking most of his weight easily.</p><p>"Thank you," I murmured.</p><p>Eddie nodded, "Lead the way."</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie:</strong>
</p><p>I was surprised, watching Adrian and Jill. I could almost believe they actually were siblings the way she babied him once we were in his suite. I helped her undress him and put him in the shower and I wondered how often she'd done it, as she didn't seem phased by seeing his naked body.</p><p>She walked out with me and I took her in again. She peeled off her green sweater and my breath caught. I hadn't realized that Jill had filled out in the last few months. As she stood in front of me in a tank top, I could see how she'd filled into her beauty. Some of her light brown curls had come free from her ponytail framing her face as she smiled up at me. I was surprised to see muscles on her arms like she'd been training.</p><p>I cleared my throat and met her green eyes. "Is he okay in there alone?"</p><p>"There's a little bench in the shower for him. He'll be fine," she replied, sounding way older than I did at fifteen. She tossed the sweater onto the bed and led the way into the living room, sitting on the side of the sofa.</p><p>"Prin..." I started, following after her, standing across from her.</p><p>"Jill," she corrected, "We know each other. I haven't changed. I'm still just Jill."</p><p>I was surprised by how angry her tone was as I once again took her in so I smiled, raising my hands, trying to look non-threatening, "Okay, then stop with the Guardian Castile. I'm Eddie, Jill, remember?"</p><p>A larger smile tugged on my lips as I saw her face flush but kept pushing.</p><p>"Why are you babysitting Adrian?" I demanded.</p><p>She shrugged, "Because everyone thinks he's a lost cause and I worry about him."</p><p>"Adrian's an adult," I muttered, "He should be taking care of you."</p><p>"He does take care of me," she argued, "Look, Eddie, I'm really not in the mood to explain to you how mine and Adrian's friendship works, okay?"</p><p>I was taken aback, watching her. When had sweet, shy little Jill become so confrontational? I studied her, intrigued as her cheeks went red again.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm just tired of people bothering me about Adrian."</p><p>"How did you slip your guardians?" I asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Pretty easy..." she said slowly, shrugging, "I pretended to trip over my dress and started a fire in the banquet hall during the tea party. I slipped out during the chaos."</p><p>I gaped at her. "You did what?"</p><p>"Why are you on desk duty?" she asked, changing the conversation.</p><p>I was saved having to answer her as the door to the suite opened. She groaned and turned to look at Mikhail, walking into the living room.</p><p>"Jill, you really need to stop running from Guardian Starvos and Guardian Reed," he sighed.</p><p>"Guardian Tanner," I called in greeting.</p><p>Mikhail frowned then looked around. "Where's Lord Ivashkov?"</p><p>"Shower," Jill replied, waving her hand down the hall, "Guardian Castile helped me bring him up."</p><p>"Carter's looking for you. Lissa wants you at the banquet dinner tonight," he continued.</p><p>I could see the annoyance on her face as she turned back to look at the bathroom.</p><p>"I can bring your advisor up here..." I started.</p><p>She shook her head, "No. Can you stay here with Adrian? Make sure he's sober enough to make it to the banquet?"</p><p>I nodded, knowing that the only way I was going to help Mikhail get the Dragomir princess to do anything was to offer to help.</p><p>She wandered out with Mikhail and I sat on the sofa, waiting. Things had changed so much since September. I'd barely seen Jill in that time, but I'd heard about her. I'd heard the guardians talk about how hopeless the royals thought the new Dragomir princess was. They'd talk about how she was clumsy and in the habit of zoning out and not following protocol.</p><p>And I'd heard about Adrian's spiraling alcoholism. It'd gotten worse since he came back after a month in Cancun.</p><p>But, I had no firsthand accounts until today. I'd been stuck on desk duty after being relieved from seeing a counselor after everything last summer. I didn't have to see anyone for PTSD anymore, but Hans thought it best that I was kept away from active duty and I couldn't really argue that. My entire, promising career had been stripped by my reputation taking a hit after killing that Moroi and helping break Rose out of jail. Not to mention that I could barely shoot a gun or hold a stake without freezing. The freezing had stopped, but I was still hopeless.</p><p>I was lucky I still even counted as a guardian.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrian:</strong>
</p><p>I stumbled out of the shower and put on my robe, stumbling into my bedroom. I headed toward the kitchen and froze as I took the blond head on my sofa.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I growled, starting to slowly see the auras again.</p><p>"Hey, Adrian," Eddie called, getting up and turning to look at me.</p><p>My eyes widened as I took in Eddie. "Castile, you're still alive. What are you doing here?"</p><p>I walked into the adjoining kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and chugging its contents before grabbing a Gatorade and swallowing two pain killers. When I leaned back against the counter I took Eddie in. He was leaning against the counter watching me.</p><p>"Ji-Princess Dragomir asked me to help you get up here and then stay and escort you to the banquet," Eddie replied.</p><p>I smirked, "You okay, Eddie? You sound so formal. It's just me."</p><p>Eddie looked away, slightly embarrassed. "She really wanted you to be at dinner."</p><p>I nodded, lighting a cigarette, taking a hard pull before answering, "I know. Plus, I promised I'd go. She's never comfortable eating with Lissa. And a banquet dinner is even worse because that means more royals."</p><p>"Is Jill okay?" Eddie asked, suddenly. I peaked at his aura, amused by the conflicting colours I saw there.</p><p>"For the most part," I replied, honestly, "She's unhappy and more than a little cranky, but that's to be expected seeing as her entire world has been changed with one little paternity test."</p><p>Eddie seemed lost in thought and I shrugged, trying to keep my expression nonchalant. I didn't want anyone to realize that I was extremely worried about Jill. Her temperament had been getting worse and worse since she'd been stuck at Court. And I knew she felt lonely. But, as long as she wasn't a danger to herself I wouldn't betray her trust.</p><p>"I'm going to get dressed," I muttered, "And don't leave, Edison. If I have to go to this stupid banquet so do you."</p><p>"I'm already going to be in trouble for not checking in at the end of my shift to come find you!" Eddie exclaimed.</p><p>I shrugged, "Sorry Jailbait's so persuasive?"</p><p>I shut my door and started dressing, noticing the wet green sweater on my bed. Of course, she'd helped me into the shower again.</p><p>As I dressed I thought about Jill. I'd left after she'd been named Princess. I'd needed to get away and when I got back she'd been in a horrible way. The day I found her punching a punching bag so hard her hands broke open I realized how alone she'd felt. She'd been drowning in a sea of propriety. It had taken me weeks of tough love and calling her out to pull her out of her shell. I'd sat there and watched as she grew the razon sharp teeth to take on the others. I'd helped cultivate the sharp talons she now used to assert herself as the Dragomir princess.</p><p>I'd meant to help her be stronger. To give her an ally. But, Jill had given me something, too. She'd given me a will to live. She loved me, for me. She took care of me, valued my friendship. She cared about me. Not about my status.</p><p>I thought about the day I'd lost it. The day I found her pinned amongst a group of Royals as they grabbed at her. I'd never felt that much rage in my life. She'd been so adamant about calming me. She hadn't been scared of my powers hurting her. She'd just been so desperate to save me from myself. That was the day I promised to protect her with my life. And the day we became the oddest set of friends. I knew people thought I had something untoward planned when they saw me, twenty-two, sitting in a room with a girl who wouldn't be sixteen until June.</p><p>How could I explain the bond we'd forged to anyone? She was my saviour. My sister. My best friend.</p><p>
  <strong>Jill:</strong>
</p><p>My hands were shaking with rage as I heard the way they were all discussing me. It was like I wasn't there. Like I wasn't a person. Adrian took me in and I bit my lip hard.</p><p>"She's the Dragomir princess," Prince Voda said, looking Lissa, "The last of you. Your majesty, you should keep her close to you. Where is she safer than here at Court? You wouldn't have been used by Viktor if you'd had better protection."</p><p>"I understand that," Lissa started, diplomatically, "But, it hasn't been confirmed that Jill is in any danger."</p><p>I gripped at the table, my nails digging in and Adrian gave me a sharp look. This was my chance to speak my mind and actually tell people how I was feeling. I bit my lip before looking up at Lissa. I sat beside her and across from Christian. I took a deep breath as I caught Christian's encouraging smile. Just like me now, he knew what it was like for people to discuss him like he wasn't in the room.</p><p>"Your majesty, I don't mean any disrespect, but...but..." I butted in, gnawing at her lip, "I..."</p><p>I took a deep breath as Lissa's eyes met mine for the first time that entire meal. We hadn't said a word to each other except a quick greeting which wasn't surprising for us. We rarely spoke, even when we were in the same room.</p><p>"I don't want special treatment. I want to go back to Saint Vlads and just be Jill Mastrano."</p><p>"Your highness, as much as you want things to go back to what they were before they aren't going to. You're Jillian Dragomir, now. The only relative of the queen. The only princess of the Dragomir family. Nothing will ever be the same again. Stop looking back because what you want isn't going to happen." the royal said, looking at me indulgently.</p><p>Rage boiled over and I glared at him. "No offense, Prince Voda, but I don't see how being here or being at school changes anything. Whether I'm here or there I'll be behind wards. And I'll have guardians everywhere. I don't see the danger."</p><p>Lissa watched me and I could barely read her expression so instead I focused on the other royals who had started to grumble. Their opinions were being shot all over the place and my anger just grew. Adrian's hand took mine and I stared down at my plate, trying to calm myself through the loudness in my head.</p><p>"With Natasha Ozera on the loose it is not safe for you." Evette Ozera said, diplomatically.</p><p>"This isn't fair!" I exploded, finally. I'd been silent long enough, "Why don't I get a say in any of this!? I came here like you all wanted! I gave up everything for this! I've learned how to be a stupid royal! I'm put my entire life aside to make certain there's this quorum!"</p><p>I stood up and glared at Lissa, "Why can't I just go back to school? It's the only thing I've asked for! I've done my duty! I've learned all these stupid rules! I've put up with enough bigotry to last a lifetime! I didn't want any of this! Haven't I done enough? All I want is to be around people my own age!"</p><p>"You sound like a child," one of the council members mumbled.</p><p>"Newsflash I am a child!" I barked back.</p><p>"Jill, calm down," Rose called out, walking toward me, "We know you didn't ask..."</p><p>
  <strong>Lissa:</strong>
</p><p>I screamed as soon as I heard the first gunshot and the glass shatter. Rose was instantly at my side, pulling me away, but she hadn't seen what I'd seen. She hadn't seen Jill's eyes.</p><p>"ROSE, NOT ME, JILL!" I screamed, trying to push against her as other guardians moved around me, grabbing me back.</p><p>A door slammed shut as Christian pulled me close, his eyes wide as the sounds of more and more gunshots filled the room.</p><p>"Where's Jill?" I screamed. If she was dead it was all my fault. If something horrible happened I would never forgive myself. She hadn't asked for any of this. She hadn't wanted to be the princess. I'd taken that choice from her. If she died her blood was on my hands.</p><p>Christian held me as he searched the room.</p><p>"Where's the Dragomir princess?" he called, "JILL?!"</p><p>
  <strong>Adrian:</strong>
</p><p>"JILL!" I screamed, grabbing her, shielding her with my body as I watched the blood pool on the light green dress she wore. My hands shook as I pressed my hands against the wound, my mind going in a million places as I tried to calm my panicked mind.</p><p>A soft gurgling came from her mouth and I looked up, seeing the blood pouring from her lips. I almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she looked, but I couldn't as the light left her eyes.</p><p>"Jill, please, please no," I chanted, cupping her face in my hands. My hands shook as I pulled all the magic I could muster toward me, pouring it all into her. She couldn't die. Without Jill my life was pointless. My life was empty. Without Jill I was nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ressurection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eddie:</strong>
</p><p>Chaos. That's what erupted instead of the angry, diplomatic voices I'd expected.</p><p>I hadn't thought, I'd simply reacted. As soon as I heard the first gunshot, I'd launched myself toward her. I groaned as I felt a bullet graze my shoulder as I dragged her and Adrian back. I kept them shielded as Rose fan forward, helping me pull them to safety.</p><p>
  <strong>Dimitri:</strong>
</p><p>I gripped my gun, shooting at the assailants, moving forward to grip one, disarming him.</p><p>"Hold him down!" I yelled.</p><p>Hans gripped the man's arms behind his back.</p><p>"Who do you work for?" I demanded.</p><p>"Tasha sends her regards," the man spat. Before I could stop him he bit into a pill, foam spilling from his lips as I gripped him.</p><p>I growled a curse, stepping back.</p><p>"Check if any of them are alive!" I shouted.</p><p>"Mitya!" Rose called, forcing me to focus. She only called me that when she was really panicked. It had been a nickname she'd fallen in love with when she'd met Ivan's wife and children. I hurried over and froze just as the panic room doors opened. I saw the blood coming from Jill's mouth, shifting my feet to stop Lissa, who was rushing across the room.</p><p>"Is she okay!?" she screamed, "Is Jill okay?"</p><p>I swallowed hard and turned to meet Rose's eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrian:</strong>
</p><p>I hadn’t meant to. As my mind broke apart, I swore I hadn’t meant to. But, seeing Jill that way the magic just burst through me even as I panicked that it would all be useless. I wasn’t sober enough to actually make what I was trying to do effective, was I?</p><p>But, then I felt her. I felt her soul flutter back into my life and my heart soared. She had to be protected. At all cost, I would defend her with my life. I gripped her tightly, against me, glaring at those stepping toward us. No. They would all hurt her. She’d been hurt enough. I had to keep her safe.</p><p>Gone. I wanted them gone. I wanted them far away from her.</p><p>“Adrian, I need to take Jill to the medical wing,” Rose said, quietly, my eyes finally focusing on her.</p><p>“No…” I said, quietly, pulling Jill’s frame tighter against me, knowing that I hadn’t healed her fully, but brought her back to life. She was delicate right now. They couldn’t touch her.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie:</strong>
</p><p>Rose tried to coax Adrian to let go of Jill, but his eyes looked up at her filled with madness.</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he snarled, baring his fangs at her.</p><p>She flinched and I realized she recognized the eyes of madness.</p><p>"Adrian, we have to get her help," she reasoned quietly, "Please, let me take Jill. Let me get her to some help."</p><p>"You don't know how to help her," he growled, "None of you do. You move her like a pawn on a chess board, but none of you know how to help her. You only want to use her like they all do. Without her you can't keep your precious queen."</p><p>I listened hard to what he was saying and realized what had Adrian so spooked because I'd felt the same emotion before. He'd failed her. He'd failed her like I'd failed Mason. And in this moment I finally understood their relationship.</p><p>"I know how much Jill means to you," I said softly, letting Adrian see my grief, trying to make him understand that I knew what he was feeling because I felt it every day, "She's your anchor, right?"</p><p>Adrian nodded, his eyes pooling with tears.</p><p>"She's your anchor and if she dies you won't have anything left in the world," Eddie said quietly, "I get it. She's special. We all know how special Jill is. Let me take Jill to get help, Adrian. Let me help you save her. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt her."</p><p>"How can you promise that?" Adrian choked, sounding unsure.</p><p>"I'm a guardian, Adrian, that's my job. My only job is to protect her because she's important," I replied.</p><p>"She's innocent..." he sobbed, "She doesn't deserve this."</p><p>"You haven't failed her yet, Adrian," I murmured, "Let me help."</p><p>Adrian nodded, letting his death grip on her go. I swiftly moved her entire weight into my arms, grimacing as I realized how cold she felt, just as Lissa had managed to yank herself free from Dimitri, gasping as she took us in.</p><p>"Oh no...Adrian..." Lissa sobbed, hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much! Thank you."</p><p>Adrian froze and I stopped just as I felt a hand grip into my shirt.</p><p>"Eddie?" the soft voice called, and I felt my heart clench, "Adrian..."</p><p>I swallowed hard and turned around, peering at Lissa and Adrian. Adrian broke free from Lissa, rushing me as he cupped Jill's face in his hands, smearing her own blood onto her face.</p><p>"Young beauty joined with darkness. No one will take you from the darkness as you are what brings me light," he called.</p><p>
  <strong>Jill:</strong>
</p><p>I took Adrian in, understanding him. He'd saved me. We were bound. I cupped his face, watching as he shut his eyes.</p><p>"Sleep, Ian," I murmured, "Be at peace and I will be with you when you wake."</p><p>He nodded and I curled into Eddie, feeling exhausted.</p><p>"Jill?" Lissa called, peaking around Adrian, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm okay," I breathed, "Please, don't cry."</p><p>I was too tired to deal with tears and she was too beautiful to be crying them.</p><p>"Get this cleaned up," Rose called, "Let's get the Dragomir princess to the hospital wing..."</p><p>"NO!" Adrian snarled, his eyes flying open, as the guardians stepped toward me. Lissa gripped his arm, trying to control him.</p><p>"Adrian, calm down! They're just trying to help!" Rose called, getting in between him and the guardians.</p><p>"Ian, stop," I called, as loudly as I could, "You must let them help."</p><p>"You aren't safe with them," he growled.</p><p>"Ian, look at me," I called, again. His eyes were wild and wide and for the first time I realized I could feel his emotions. They were everywhere and that terrified me, but I knew without a doubt that he trusted Eddie, "What if only Eddie takes me up there?"</p><p>Adrian calmed at that and looked at Eddie. He nodded slowly. "Only Eddie. He's the only one who can be trusted with you."</p><p>"I promise I'll take care of her, Adrian," Eddie replied, firmly.</p><p>I looked up into his eyes before burrowing my head against his chest, feeling the headache from the blood loss coming on. Adrian moved then, his eyes not moving from me as Dimitri led the way back to royal housing. I tried to stay awake, but instead I faded, falling fast asleep against Eddie’s chest.</p><p>
  <strong>Christian:</strong>
</p><p>Lissa was beyond helping right now. As she paced a path into the carpet my eyes were taking in the room. Guardians had been stationed all over our apartments. I knew that beyond Jill’s door there was only Eddie.</p><p>But, out here it was like every spare guardian who could be around was.</p><p>“Majesty, the princess is only safe here,” Hans argued as Rose rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s so safe! Like she didn’t just get shot in the middle of our Royal Court!” Rose countered, “Liss, you know as much as I do that Jill can’t stay here. She’s in more danger here because it could compromise all of us.”</p><p>“What am I going to do, Rose?” Lissa demanded, “Take another freedom from Jill? Hide her away like she’s some political pawn?”</p><p>I knew she couldn’t stop thinking about what Adrian had said. She couldn’t stop thinking of what Jill had been shouting minutes before she’d literally died for her title. I rose to my feet and placed my hand on her lower back.</p><p>“Let’s take a minute here,” I called, “First, let’s look at our options. Liss, as much as I hate to admit it, Rose is right. This isn’t about Jill’s freedom; it’s about keeping her safe. Being here, with us, was something we thought was best, but we haven’t actually helped her. Maybe sending her away, keeping her hidden will keep her safer.”</p><p>Lissa deflated and Rose shot me a thankful look before I pushed on.</p><p>“Have we breached the topic of getting the Dealer files opened up?” I asked, turning to Hans.</p><p>Hans nodded, stiffly, “We’ve been in contact with Lady Ariehn. She wants to meet with her majesty after she meets with the alchemists. She says they are willing to help in any way possible.”</p><p>“Good,” I muttered, “Once we can get some help from the alchemists and some more answers maybe we can figure out a better way to protect Jill. But, right now we seriously have to think about hiding her away.”</p><p>“She and Adrian just bonded,” Lissa exclaimed, turning to me, “Do you really expect me to be able to just send her away when neither one of them know how to deal with this?”</p><p>I gently grabbed her arms and rubbed them, trying to comfort her. “Liss, we don’t have to decide what to do for Jill today. We just have to keep our minds open to all possibilities.”</p><p>
  <strong>Lissa:</strong>
</p><p>Watching Jill as she recovered was hard. I’d been keeping her at a distance since the moment she waltzed into my life and I wondered if she even thought I cared that she was lying here this way. I’d spent months trying to reconcile that my father had cheated on my mother that I barely gave any thought to the girl who gave up her entire life to help me.</p><p>As I watched her sleeping form I could see my father in her features. She and I shared the same eye shape, the same nose. And they had been what I’d always loved that I shared with my-our father.</p><p>I blinked back the tears and swallowed hard, watching her. What had I done by letting her become a royal? And now her bond with Adrian…Jill’s life was basically in ruins and it was all my fault. It was my status that put her in danger.</p><p>I moved to stand beside her bed and pushed a stray curl off her forehead. “When you wake up, you’re going to be even madder with me. But, I promise I’ll try and make this all up to you. I’m so sorry, Jill.”</p><p>“Majesty?” a voice called as the door opened.</p><p>I looked up to see one of my advisors.</p><p>“There’s a liaison from St. Lorcan’s Academy here. She has a lot of files for you to review before Lady Ariehn comes,” Richard called.</p><p>I nodded, moving toward the door before I looked back at Jill.</p><p>“Is Ed- Guardian Castile still in the hall?” I asked.</p><p>Richard nodded, looking back. A second later Eddie stepped through the room. His blue eyes, usually warm, were distant and hard, his expression fierce as they swept the room before softening as he took in Jill. I stopped, watching as his aura flared with colours associated with protectiveness and worry and just at the base of this his aura glowed slightly red.</p><p>Hm…interesting. I met Eddie’s eye again and he bowed.</p><p>“Will you stay with her?” I asked, biting my lip.</p><p>“I promised Adrian I would,” he replied, gruffly, taking his place against the wall.</p><p>“You, Rose and Dimitri are the only ones with clearances to be in here,” I reminded him.</p><p>His head bobbed in understanding and I strode toward the door, knowing that Eddie knew his duty. Rose was waiting for me outside of the suite and she fell into step behind me as I followed Richard into the more secret rooms in Court, following him deep into the heart of the building. He opened a set of double doors into a large library, one that was filled with what looked like ancient texts. A room I had never seen.</p><p>A growl filled the room and I froze, surprised to see three psi-hounds lurking into the sunken in room, but a Hungarian term for ‘at ease’ filled the room and the three hounds walked back to a large table in its center where three new faces sat. As they took us in they rose and I noted that two were Moroi and one a dhampir, but they all had weapons on them. I could feel Rose tense, but Richard cleared his throat.</p><p>“Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, I would like you to meet Dealer Harold Lazar, Dealer Onyx Ozera, and Guardian Ezekiel Resch and their guard hounds, Shadow, Ghost and Lady-Licks-A-Lot. They are currently professors at St. Lorcan’s Academy. Lord Lazar, Lady Ozera, Guardian Resch, her majesty, Queen Vasilisa and Guardian Rose Hathaway,” He announced.</p><p>My eyes widened at all he said, then took them in.</p><p>“Hello, your majesty, it is an honour to be called upon our great leader,” the tiny female called, bowing, but I could hear a slight sarcasm to her English-accented voice, one that was mirrored in her partner’s smirk. The dhampir cleared his throat as he bowed.</p><p>“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” I said, smiling, “And please, it’s just Lissa. If you have to use a title ‘Queen Lissa’ works too.”</p><p>I took them in, both in aura and physically. The Moroi called Harold was about Christian’s height, his eyes a deep emerald green and his hair brown and curly, down to his shoulders. He was lean and muscular as though he spent years fighting and his aura was filled with mischief and confidence. As for his female counterpart, the one who seemed to be completely in charge she was a Spirit user. Her entire aura was healed of Darkness surprisingly, but the gold band around her was strong and tight. I was surprised by how small she was, especially for a Moroi, but I could tell by how she moved she could probably take down both her companions. And last I took in their guardian. He was stockier than both of them and would probably have been just slightly taller than Jill. His aura was wilder than the Morois’. But, he seemed the most in control. And the most surprising? The two males were shadow-kissed.</p><p>“Where is St. Lorcan’s?” Rose demanded, “I’ve never heard of it.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t’ve,” Harold said, easily, shrugging, his own English accent, filled with amusement as he tossed himself down in a chair, still looking elegant, “It’s in the heart of the English countryside, extremely well hidden. Can’t teach Moroi and Dhampirs how to fight like the old ways close to humans and the more docile of our people can you?”</p><p>“Harry,” Onyx chastised, softly, and I realized something else as all three auras flared.</p><p>“You guys are dating each other?” I exclaimed.</p><p>Onyx’s eyes looked playful as Ezekiel’s cheeks went red and Harry grinned, “You were right, Nyxy, she’s a Spirit user just like you.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes went wide and she frowned.</p><p>“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” she demanded.</p><p>Onyx lost all her mirth and took us both in, finally noticing our auras. She muttered something in Hungarian to both the men and they grew stoic.</p><p>“Zeke,” Onyx murmured, reaching for the bag I just realized the man had on him. He handed it to her without hesitation and I watched fascinated as she pulled out a lot of documents, splaying them on the table.</p><p>“What do you know about the Lilianov family, Queen Lissa?” Onyx asked, handing me a lot of the papers as I moved to sit across from her.</p><p>“They were the thirteenth royal Moroi family?” I replied, trying to think back on the brief instances I’d heard the name, “They died out because they were one of the few families that never stopped fighting against Strigoi.”</p><p>“That is what you are led to believe,” Onyx announced, “The Lilianov family was the first Moroi royal family. They were the official leaders of our people for centuries. The family also had a long line of Spirit users which made it much easier to lead us all as a people so long ago when we were far spread out. Before we grew into a more democratic fashion, that is. The Lilianov also strived to keep us working as one large unit; together: Moroi, dhampir and human alike. The family believed in progression and learning. They believed that fighting against Strigoi and becoming better versions of ourselves mattered more than preserving our species. So, when they withdrew from Moroi society they kept to the fringe to implement their skills to keep Moroi safe from a distance in two strongholds. St. Lorcan’s Academy is one of the last of the strongholds that keep to the old traditions.”</p><p>“So, you two were trained on how to fight?” Rose asked, looking at the two Moroi.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry replied, “With our magic and with weapons. And we train to fight alongside our guardians. It’s one of the reasons we were happy to meet with Queen Lissa. She believes in what our families have always believed. It is our duty to protect the Moroi. Especially as part of their royal families. How can one lead when one is unwilling to put everything before self-preservation?”</p><p>Zeke nudged Harry, surprising me as he opened his own mouth to reveal an American accent.</p><p>“Harry, topic,” Zeke called, reeling his boyfriend and partner in similarly to the way Onyx had.</p><p>And then I realized why he seemed so familiar. There was at least one other Resch guardian here at Court; a blonde boy in my royal guard.</p><p>Pushing on, realizing the conversation was slowly going off topic, he turned back to me, “The Lilianov family detracted themselves from your society to make certain that we and the alchemist exist in order to help the Moroi thrive. Dealers and Guardians who work on the outskirts of your society to benefit all Moroi and dhampir kind.”</p><p>“There are still Lilianovs? And they control the alchemists?” I asked, watching them, in awe.</p><p>Onyx nodded, “Yes, you’ll meet Lady Ariehn Lilianova next week to discuss your next course of action. She wanted to come directly to you as she understands how important family is. But, she has to meet with some of the Alchemists officials. She sends her apologizes. You see, she believes in your progressive ideas as the Lilianovs have always championed for forward thinking. We’re here to help with any knowledge you might need. I’m a Magical Studies and researcher at St. Lorcan’s. Harry and Zeke teach combat classes. Lady Ariehn thought it was best to send us here to prepare you and answer any questions you may have.”</p><p>“Prepare us for what?” Rose asked.</p><p>“For those from St. Lazarus Academy on Lily Island,” Harry replied, sitting up, “The Lilianov and by extension the fortress created by them as a control center. They live more in the old ways than the rest of us. They have modern technology of course, because progression is key, but their mannerisms are fully ancient. Guardians talk to royals as equals. There are no barriers because we have all been trained with the same ferocity as the other. We…I mean, Guardians and Dealers, we work as a unit. We have a general, a leader, but in the end all decisions are made together.”</p><p>My eyes widened with understanding. Just like the Keepers the Dealers didn’t see themselves as part of our society. They had their own society that worked within bigger ones. They had their own customs and their own behaviours that these three had been tasked to teach me so I wouldn’t be jolted.</p><p>“What do I need to know?” I asked.</p><p>Onyx gave me a gentle smile, “Let’s begin.”</p><p>
  <strong>Dimitri:</strong>
</p><p>In the aftermath of tragedy Moroi did what they did best: talk. I wasn’t a Moroi. Since I was young it had always been hard to keep myself in check, control myself when things were beyond my control. So, I did what I did best. Planned.</p><p>As I waited for Christian to leave the council chambers I planned for the next course of action. If Tasha was after Jill then Jill had to disappear. It was simple as that. And there was only one place I knew where Jill would be completely hidden.</p><p>Christian left the room, not bothering to address me, as he led the way toward the parking garage I couldn’t help noting the tension in his shoulders. He was as nervous for where we were going as I was to take him there.</p><p>“You okay?” I asked, once we were in the little red sports car he’d gained from his inheritance.</p><p>He shrugged, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Sure, I mean, it’s not like I just saw my friend gunned down in front of me and now you’re taking me on a secret trip to see an aunt I haven’t seen since I was a kid for unknown reasons isn’t the norm for us. I don’t know why you’d think I’d enjoy a quiet life after the last few months I’ve had.”</p><p>He drove the car through the checkpoints, and I navigated him, not wanting any record of where we were going. We drove a little while’s away and he gaped up at the large house we were pulling into. I punched in the code to the gate.</p><p>“Where the fuck are we?” Christian demanded.</p><p>“Scarborough Place,” I replied, looking up at the house I’d lived in at eighteen, “Go around and park in the garage.”</p><p>“Whose house is this?” Christian asked, following my directions as the gate closed behind.</p><p>“Technically, it belongs to Storme Zeklos. But, seeing as he’s only five it belongs to his mother, Lady Ember Ozera-Zeklos.”</p><p>Christian took in a sharp breath. “I thought you said she lived in the Poconos.”</p><p>“She does,” I reassured, “You aren’t about to walk in there and meet her. I told you, she lives remotely so people don’t know where she lives. I always drive this way.”</p><p>I clicked open the garage and pointed to a spot beside a large black Jeep.</p><p>“We’ll switch to that vehicle now,” I announced, “That way if we were followed no one will know it’s us.”</p><p>“Aren’t we the only ones here?” Christian asked.</p><p>“No, Ember pays human security guards to keep people off the estate and a human cleaning staff to keep the house updated,” I replied, getting out.</p><p>Christian fell silent, getting out and climbing into the passenger side of the Jeep. I moved and got in beside him, pulling out of the garage. I let him sit in silence for a few minutes before broaching the topic.</p><p>“Are you worried about meeting her?” I asked.</p><p>Christian didn’t answer right away. He sat silently, staring out of the tinted windows before looking at me.</p><p>“Yeah…I mean, we were both little kids when everything happened. She’s barely that much older than me, honestly. But, I don’t know anything about her. I know she’s 23. She was married. She has kids. I know she’s my aunt,” he mumbled.</p><p>“She’s also a fire user and the reason you have any of your fire combat training,” I clued him in.</p><p>Christian looked at me, surprised. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You guys have a cousin who has access to old spells. She smuggled them to Ember and Ember in turn shared them to Tasha through me so that you would get a chance to learn to use your powers,” I answered, thinking about Ember’s inquisitive nature.</p><p>“Wow…” Christian said, quietly. “Why didn’t she come find me when she became an adult?”</p><p>“She’s basically a recluse,” I replied, “And she owns a tech company. She works from home a lot.”</p><p>I drove the hour to Ember’s cabin, hearing the slight gasp from Christian. The cabin was a raised, two story log cabin with large tinted windows, with large double doors that opened up onto a large wrap around porch right off of a lake.</p><p>“I’ve seen this house in pictures…” he mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, it was your grandparents’ cabin,” I replied, parking, “We spent a lot of summers here.”</p><p>We climbed out and Christian froze as the set of doors opened out and the tall frame of a woman that I knew reminded Christian of Tasha stepped out. Ember Ozera looked almost identical to her older sister. Their features were almost completely the same except Ember’s face was softer in a way that Tasha’s had always been sharp. But, she had the same ice blue eyes and black hair. Her hair came in waves instead of Tasha’s pin straight hair and there was no scar marring her features, but from a distance I knew Christian couldn’t see that.</p><p>I walked over to him as a large chocolate coloured dog barked happily, running down to greet us as I pat Christian’s back, jolting him into movement.</p><p>“Hi, Rocky,” I called, petting the large dog. He’d been Ivan’s and had been trained not to hate guardians. I wasn’t his favourite person, but he knew if he was nice to me he’d get a few treats.</p><p>Ember ran down the wooden stairs, jumping into my arms. I chuckled, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“Embroshka,” I murmured into her hair, “You look good.”</p><p>“Mitya, you’re spoiling me! Six visits in as many months!” she teased, “What did I do to get so lucky? Or are you just bored?”</p><p>“Always bored without your antics, Embroshka,” I chuckled.</p><p>She stepped back grinning, before her expression sobered. And then she <em>really </em>looked like Tasha. It was always in the little movements that the sisters were alike. It was in the aggressive way they both pushed their agendas. It was in the little smirks and clever quips. In the way they both thirsted for knowledge and took care of their loved ones. It was one of the reasons I knew Tasha resented Ember. Her younger sister had excelled in every part of her life that Tasha hadn’t been able to.</p><p>Every encounter I’d had with them together had ended in dark arguments where Ember’s sharper tongue always left Tasha sputtering like a child. The only thing they’d ever agreed upon was that Christian had to learn to defend himself.</p><p>And I knew Ember was probably replaying ever interaction she ever had with Tasha after the death of their brother when she took in Christian. She tightened her hold on her cardigan and smiled at him, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“You look so much like Luka,” she murmured, taking him in. She opened her arms for a hug, “May I?”</p><p>I watched as Christian swallowed hard, nodding his head. Ember engulfed him in a tight hug as Christian seemed to melt against her. I watched as the tension left him as she held him.</p><p>“I’m sorry we abandoned you, Chrisha,” she murmured, “But, Natya and I…we never got along too well. I thought it best…I am so sorry.”</p><p>Christian broke down then, surprising me. He sobbed hard, gripping Ember tighter than I’d ever seen him hug anyone except Lissa in the months since Tasha’s arrest.</p><p>
  <strong>Christian:</strong>
</p><p>I pulled away after a few minutes, feeling embarrassed. I hadn’t expected to break down against this virtual stranger, but when I’d heard the pet name it was like I was six years old again, Ember yelling at me to hide before she’d been knocked out. I sniffled, trying not to meet her eye as she laughed lightly, wiping her own tears.</p><p>“We’re Ozeras,” she playfully chastised, “We aren’t supposed to show emotion unless we’re angry.”</p><p>I snickered, “I guess we’ll always disappoint the royals.”</p><p>She held my hand, squeezing gently and giving me a brilliant smile.</p><p>“This is the best gift I could have asked for,” she said, grinning, “But, there is something important you want to discuss, right, Mitya?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, beside me. He was still alert, but he was calmer than usual. And I realized why when I heard loud shouting from the deck above us.</p><p>“Mama! Stormy won’t give me back the remote!” a little voice shouted.</p><p>“Mom! Kita hit me!” an older boy’s shouted.</p><p>“Will you two stop fighting,” a calm, amused male called.</p><p>Aunt Ember rolled her eyes. “Let’s go meet your cousins.”</p><p>She led the way up and into the house, her voice shifting in tone. And once again, I had that odd feeling of being with Aunt Tasha, but also this being a completely different human.</p><p>“What did I say about the television?” she asked two small, black haired children. The little girl had big ice blue, intelligent eyes, as she took me in. And the little boy had mischievous grey eyes.</p><p>“Uncle Mitya!” the little girl squealed happily and for the first time I got to witness my terrifying guardian around children.</p><p>Both the kids ran directly into Dimitri’s arms, laughing and talking excitedly.</p><p>“And how are my godchildren? Misbehaving?” he teased, pressing kisses to each of their faces as he lifted them easily, getting up to stand in front of the guardian I’d just noticed.</p><p>The man was just only about an inch taller than Aunt Ember. His hair was curly and brown and friendly emerald green eyes. He reminded me a lot of Adrian, just more muscular and stockier.</p><p>“Hey, Belikov,” the man said, easily, “Heard about what happened at Court. Is the Dragomir princess okay?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, “Yeah, as good as. Your brothers have been trying to make sense of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jayden and Zeke will be by tonight with some Dealers after we talk,” he replied, amused.</p><p>I frowned and looked between them as Ember realized how confused I was.</p><p>“Baby,” she said, easily, obviously talking to the guardian, “This is Christian, my nephew. Christian, this is my guardian and boyfriend, Jacob Resch.”</p><p>He smiled, easily, shaking my hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Lord Ozera.”</p><p>“You too, Guardian Resch,” I said, quickly, both surprised by his casual, yet formal way of talking to me, “And, um, please, call me ‘Christian’.”</p><p>“Hi, Christian! I’m Kita!” the little girl shouted, happily, “Kita Zekos!”</p><p>“Nikita Zeklos,” Ember corrected gently, “Christian, these are your cousins, Storme and Nikita.”</p><p>“They’re Moroi…” I said, looking between my aunt and her boyfriend.</p><p>“He doesn’t know about Vanya?” Ember asked, suddenly, raising a brow at Dimitri.</p><p>Dimitri looked almost sheepish as he shook his head. “No…Tasha didn’t talk about you much and it wasn’t my business to tell.”</p><p>Ember rolled her eyes, moving to take a seat on a plush sofa. “Jake, can you bring us some tea?”</p><p>Jake headed toward what I assumed was the kitchen as we took a seat. Ember took me in and smiled sadly.</p><p>“I wish I’d gotten to watch you grow up,” she said quietly, blinking her tears away, “Anyway, to answer about your cousins, I was married to Ivan Zeklos. He, Dimitri and I went to school together.”</p><p>“You’re not as old as Dimitri,” I argued, confused as to how my aunt could be so intimately acquainted with Dimitri, but have nothing to do with Aunt Tasha.</p><p>“No,” she laughed, “I graduated early. Ivan and Dimitri were my best friends and when I turned 17 I ended up pregnant with Storme. And shortly after Vanya and I got married we moved to the estate. And when Vanya died I faded out of Moroi society and moved here. When the kids are in school I’m back amongst the Moroi and when they’re home I withdraw here.”</p><p>“Why?” I asked, frowning.</p><p>“I don’t like to pretend,” she replied, shrugging, as Jake brought out the tea, “And I certainly don’t want anything to do with people who talk about how tragedy follows my family. My father, my mother, my brother and his wife, my sister, my husband. If you weren’t with the queen I’m sure you would enjoy the same privacy as I do. At least the deer aren’t talking about how tragic Lady Ozera is and speculating when I’ll meet my own great demise.”</p><p>I laughed, tears blooming without me expecting them. I never thought I would meet someone who understood how I felt. Aunt Tasha had been so busy raising me and had already been an adult. Aunt Ember had still been a kid, she’d had similar stigma at her own school.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I said, quietly.</p><p>Ember smiled, winking playfully, “We’re Ozeras, Christian. In ashes we rise.”</p><p>I laughed, amused to hear the family mantra.</p><p>“Why didn't you visit?” I asked, without thinking.</p><p>Ember grew serious and Jake rubbed her thigh, encouraging her.</p><p>“Tasha and I…we’ve fought since we were little. It got worse over the years. She resented that our mother kept me around while she was left to raise you. She resented that I got to basically live the life she'd expected for herself. So, when she lashed out I gave it back ten-fold. But, you'd been through so much all ready. I knew life was hard enough for you. I didn’t want you to have to deal with our fighting as well. So, I stayed away. But, I do love you. I always have,” she admitted, smiling sadly.</p><p>I nodded, mulling it over. I hadn’t heard anything about Ember since I was seven. But, she sent a gift every birthday and Christmas. She’d never stopped thinking of me.</p><p>She turned to Dimitri and frowned. “What do you need from me? I know there’s more to this visit then bonding with my nephew.”</p><p>Dimitri grew grave and Jake tensed, seeing his reaction.</p><p>“Storme, Kitty, go to the playroom, please,” he called, keeping casually, “We need to talk to Uncle Mitya for a few minutes.”</p><p>I could see Nikita getting ready to argue when Storme tugged her hand.</p><p>“Come on, Kitty, let’s go play with your dolls,” he said, gently, and I realized how perceptive the kid seemed to be.</p><p>Ember smiled gently at him and waited until she heard a door upstairs shut before turning back to me and Dimitri.</p><p>“You know about the princess being attacked, but you don’t know that she died,” Dimitri announced without preamble.</p><p>Ember and Jake’s expressions didn’t change as they waited.</p><p>“Your half-brother, Adrian, brought her back with Spirit,” Dimitri continued, his eyes on Jake, “And we’re worried what’s going to happen next. I know you guys are headed to Palm Springs once the kids head back to St. Basil’s. And I want a back-up plan ready for anything that might come up.”</p><p>“And you want Ember and I to take the girl into our charge,” Jake finished.</p><p>“Possibly,” Dimitri replied, “It’s the best-case scenario for her to stay with you both.”</p><p>Ember nodded, “No one would question Christian or his girlfriend coming to visit me and if you plan it right it wouldn’t be odd for Adrian to be spending time with his half-brothers.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, gravelly.</p><p>“Staging a fallout between Adrian and Nathan would be easy,” Jake muttered, “The man is volatile when he wants to be. At least he was with my mother, siblings, and me. And sunny California would make it harder for her to be taken.”</p><p>“When Dimitri told me about his idea,” I started, “It was a little crazy, but seeing how you guys live it does make the perfect sense. And Jill would probably feel a lot more comfortable with you than random royals.”</p><p>Ember and Jake spoke quietly, and Ember looked up at us.</p><p>“If Queen Vasilisa and you think it’s a good idea then we’re willing to help anyway we can,” she announced.</p><p>“Are you sure?” I asked.</p><p>Ember nodded, “Of course. We want to help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jill:</strong>
</p><p>Do you know what it's like to be controlled? Practically caged? Because I now knew. I didn't think things could get any worse than being the pampered pet of the royals, but being a caged song bird...that was torturous.</p><p>I felt like a caged wolf, pacing a cage. A bird screeching, begging to be heard.</p><p>They wouldn't let me leave Lissa's apartments. They wouldn't let me go anywhere without my new shadow, Eddie. And they wouldn't let me anywhere near Adrian. Two weeks feeling mentally unsteady was a fresh new hell.</p><p>
  <em>'We don't know how the bond is going to affect you two.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'We have to deal with Adrian first.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'We don't want you sucking up his darkness.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're both so vulnerable right now.'</em>
</p><p>I felt like I was being punished for being saved. Maybe that's what led me to feel the cord and open myself to the dark feelings I felt at the base. Not that I could tell what was really happening with Adrian. I just felt anger, sadness, and numbness. But, that's what I was stuck with now. Sitting in his mind, ignoring those around me. And in the dead of night I'd found a new vice.</p><p>I indulged in Adrian's vice. The vodka burned down my throat as I sat in my room, knowing that the minute someone came into the room I'd be swept to some other briefing, some stupid lesson I detested. But, at least I would be numb. I'd never thought about drinking as a fun activity, but now I knew why Adrian indulged in it.</p><p>Irrational rage sprung through me as it mixed with my normal annoyance at what my life had become. I gripped the glass beside my bed and flung it, the satisfying crash filling me. But, it was short lived. Tears sprung to my eyes and I blinked hard, curling back into my bed.</p><p>I just wanted this to be over. I wanted to wake up and it be August again, curled up in my room. When I was just Jill.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Lissa:</strong>
</p><p>Rose and I had been arguing about how to deal with Jill and Adrian for days, knowing that it had taken our bound longer than a couple weeks to set in I thought we had more time.</p><p>But, now being faced by the three liaisons from St. Lorcans' I faced a disturbing truth.</p><p>"Majesty," Onyx said, softly, "The bond doesn't work the same between Moroi as it does between dhampirs and Moroi."</p><p>"It can't be that different!" Rose argued.</p><p>"Actually it is," Zeke replied, watching his bondmates, "Harry can share his emotions with Onyx. He can tug at her mentally a lot easier than I can. I can eventually enter her mind, but it makes me tired for days after."</p><p>"It's the fact that we share magic," Harry chimed in, "There's theory on it back at the school. But, the fact that we can both touch magics make the bond open up differently. Same goes when Spirit users bond with animals and humans, their bonds are destructive and different."</p><p>"We, mainly me, feel it's important for you to get Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov to work out their bond now. Mine and Harry's manifested instantenously. Mine and Zeke's took about three months," Onyx explained, "Harry, when did you get your shadow-kissed abilities?"</p><p>"The Darkness after a few days, but the other things, the Cunning and the mental link about a week and a half after," he replied.</p><p>"Cunning?" Rose asked.</p><p>"The sensing of wraiths and Strigoi," Onyx replied, easily.</p><p>"So, what you're saying is that she's in danger?" I demanded, biting my lip. I hated knowing that these three knew more about my gifts than I could ever imagine.</p><p>"Not at all," Zeke replied, "You should be worried about who's in danger of her."</p><p>I looked at Rose and she had a troubled expression on her face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked.</p><p>"They're right," she replied, "When the Darkness would fill me from you I was dangerous. There were times when I was so angry I was ready to kill anyone who got in my way."</p><p>"Let's go see Jill and Adrian," I said, jumping to my feet.</p><p>"Majesty!" Richard called, entering the room, "Lady Ariehn and her guard have just arrived."</p><p>I stopped and looked at Rose.</p><p>"Jill and Adrian will be there once this is all over," she said quietly.</p><p>I sighed and looked at Richard.</p><p>"Please, give me about twenty-minutes then lead them in. Lady Ozera, Lord Lazar, Guardian Resch, thank you for your time." I called, dismissing them.</p><p>I rose to my feet, Rose as my shadow, as they all bowed. I hurried from the room, lost in my thoughts when Rose stopped me.</p><p>"Do you think Jill's okay?" she asked, worry on her expression.</p><p>"I don't know," I admitted, "But, we have to figure this all out before we can even think about Jill."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ambrose:</strong>
</p><p>I was tense as I walked through Court. It wasn't a feeling I was used to. But, then I didn't usually have to deal with family scrutiny. What did I care if Court guardians thought I was a blood whore? I was pampered and adored. What did it matter what a few battle-worn warriors thought? The Lilianov...the Dealers...that was something completely different for me.</p><p>But, then when I'd left I'd known I was better trained than the guardians around me. Now, with them around I had to face the past I'd run away from.</p><p>"Ambrose!" Richard called. I froze as my eyes went to the group of twelve Dealers and Guardians surrounding Princess Ariehn. And then I met her gaze. She froze and in an instant stopped moving forward.</p><p>I heard the hiss of Blood whore and Blood traitor in Hungarian.</p><p>"Állj meg," she commanded, her gold eyes flashing with rage.</p><p>The group went silent and a large guardian stepped in front of her, before commanding the group to move to their quarters.</p><p>Richard frowned, watching the group before turning to Ambrose.</p><p>"Can you escort Princess Lilianov's son to her suit room?" he asked.</p><p>I froze, son? When I'd left Ari had been 17 and she was 23 now and from the missing ring on her finger, still single.</p><p>"Achilles," Ariehn called, not looking at me.</p><p>I swallowed hard as my younger brother stepped forward, holding the hand of a small dhampir with dark curls and big golden eyes.</p><p>"Please, join and guard Amber," she said quietly, her accent stronger with irritation and I knew it was because she remembered me.</p><p>Why wouldn't she? We'd been lovers since she we were both fifteen. I had been set as her future guardian since we both had been eight. And I had betrayed her.</p><p>"Lady Ar..." Achilles's started, glaring up at him.</p><p>"Do not argue," she replied, turning back to the group and waving a guardian toward her.</p><p>"Richard, maybe I'm not..." I started, but stopped as I met the deep brown gaze of my eldest brother.</p><p>He glared down at me before looking at Ariehn.</p><p>"We will be late, my lady," he called, "Cowards and runaways are not our duty on this evening. Achilles, take Amber up so that when this is over we may meet and discuss with the others. And leave the pretty blood whore to go back to his tasks."</p><p>Achilles grew silent, but his dark eyes glared at me. And I knew they were both feeling what I hadn't felt for so long. Shame. They wouldn't even acknowledge me.</p><p>Leading them up to their room I couldn't help shooting little looks down at the small boy, walking stoically beside Achilles.</p><p>"Uncle Axle?" the boy asked, innocently and I froze. Uncle?</p><p>Achilles also tensed slightly as he reached down and lifted the boy into his arms.</p><p>"Yes, Amber?" he asked, holding him close. The boy whispered quietly, but I could still hear him.</p><p>"Momma wasn't happy when she saw that man," he said quietly, "He has bites like Uncle Amos...why did everyone call him that curse word?"</p><p>"I will let your mother explain that to you, Amby," Achilles replied, quietly.</p><p>I opened the door to the room and turned back to look at Achilles. Achilles put Amber down and pointed him in.</p><p>"To the bathroom to wash up, little lord," he commanded.</p><p>Amber nodded and ran inside. He moved to follow without acknowledging me, but I stopped him.</p><p>"Axle..." I started.</p><p>"Guardian Bakas," he growled, "Our shared species does not mean you can call me your equal."</p><p>His dark eyes were filled with rage as he ran his fingers through his golden curls.</p><p>"Who's the father of the boy?" I demanded.</p><p>"You don't have the right to know that," Achilles replied, "You lost all right to any knowledge when you abandoned your station. You may be able to thrive amongst the Moroi, brother, but amongst the Dealers you will always be nothing, but a deserter. When and if Ari has a desire for you to know anything she will come to you."</p><p>He slammed the door in my face and I stood there, staring at the shut door. Had I left more than my station when I'd left home?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Lissa:</strong>
</p><p>Princess Ariehn wasn't what I expected. Unlike the normal royals the Lilianov didn't choose their leader by age. They were voted in and changed every ten years to foster new ideas.</p><p>But, that wasn't what fascinated me. What fascinated me that this woman stood in front of us wearing an old Greek dress and enough weapons to classify her as a danger. She was muscular, just like Onyx. She was also curvier like Avery had been. And she was a Spirit user. At her side, stood a large guardian that reminded me a lot of Ambrose.</p><p>Ariehn and the guardian bowed deeply.</p><p>"Welcome to Court," I called and they rose.</p><p>"Thank you for having us," she replied, "I am Princess Ariehn Lilianova, third of my name. Leader of the Dealers and Head Mistress of St. Lazarus Academy. This is my guardian and guarding partner, Guardian Amos Bakas."</p><p>Amos nodded respectfully.</p><p>I swallowed hard and waved them to take a seat across from me at the table I had put into my office. The two took their seats and took me in.</p><p>"Are you cold?" I asked politely.</p><p>Ariehn smirked, as though she were trying not to laugh. "No, thank you, your majesty. I am quite comfortable. I am quite interested in what you have to say though."</p><p>I nodded, slightly intimidated by the golden eyed woman across from me. I'd read about those golden eyes a long time ago. The colour was only seen in the Lilianov Moroi. And they made her seem larger than life. I turned to Rose to collect myself slightly, but she was staring in awe at the two. And I completely understood. These subgroups in our own culture were fascinating and if I didn't have to take care of Jill I would've been more inclined to delve into questions.</p><p>Dimitri handed me a file and I smiled at him, thankful someone was focused. I opened the file and handed it over. Ariehn and Amos looked over the papers quietly before she met my gaze.</p><p>"You think the Ozera woman had something to do with the murder of your sister?" Ariehn demanded.</p><p>I nodded before Amos glared up at Croft.</p><p>"Why was I not alerted immediately?" he demanded, the energy he exuded a lot scarier than his tone.</p><p>"Please," I interrupted, "I kept all of this under wraps because my sister has been restored."</p><p>"Restored?" Ariehn called, cutting me off, her expression thoughtful. "Another Spirit user amongst the royal clans? We thought you were the only one out in the open."</p><p>"Adrian Ivashkov," Dimitri replied, moving the papers in the file until it got to Adrian's part in all of it.</p><p>Ariehn muttered a command to Amos in Hungarian, the large man moving over to look.</p><p>"Has your sister displayed any negative tendencies?" Amos asked, eyeing me.</p><p>I shrugged, "I don't know yet. We've kept everyone away from her since she was restored."</p><p>Ariehn frowned and she eyed Hans, Dimitri, and Rose. "You think there will be another attack. Or the princess will be used in some way. Why haven't you involved the alchemist and hidden her away?"</p><p>"Please," I called, bringing attention back to me, but she stopped, clearly reading my aura.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, your majesty," she said, slightly bashful, "I'm used to working with the guardians. I didn't realize you were the reason why this has been kept so secretive."</p><p>I smiled, "It's fine. Most people wouldn't assume this, but I don't really trust anyone outside my own group."</p><p>"Wise," Ariehn said quietly.</p><p>"I want to get Jill out of here the safest way possible," I said quietly, "She can only go with people I trust. And sadly, I don't trust any of the alchemists. And they want nothing to do with us currently."</p><p>"Is there any alchemist you would trust? As you know, we work through them to maneuver in the human world. I can make moves, but it would be more secretive if I used them."</p><p>"Sydney. Sydney Sage," Rose called, "She helped us last year."</p><p>"Amos, make a note to meet with the alchemist council members," Ariehn called, "Their refusal of anything is unacceptable when it is my family's money, magic, and connections helping them do anything."</p><p>I flinched at the severity of her words before she eyed me. "Where is it you wish to hide her?"</p><p>I went and explained about Christian's aunt, going into depths.</p><p>"Hiding Jill will help us find the people who tried to kill her and also keep her close," I finished.</p><p>Ariehn nodded and looked at Hans and sighed.</p><p>"In two week's time I will send you a file. It will have within it passports and identities for three guardians, an alchemist, and the two Moroi. I will also be sending you reinstatement papers for Ambrose."</p><p>"Ambrose won't fight for the guardians..." Hans started.</p><p>"Leave Ambrose to me," Amos growled, "He has a debt to pay back and he won't deny me. He will be one of her guardians."</p><p>"Ambrose is a blood whore and a pampered royal..." Hans argued.</p><p>"And better trained than most of your guardians," Ariehn cut in, "He was my personal guard and partner since childhood. Even untested for six years he could best many of your guardians. He was a deadly trained guardian. And no one would expect him to be flying with the Dragomir princess. What does an under-aged princess need from a blood whore?"</p><p>"Don't call him that!" I said, angrily just as Rose said, "Ambrose was an elite guardian?"</p><p>"No offense, your majesty," Amos replied, "We have a more personal relationship with Ambrose. And when Ariehn calls him a blood whore it is from a place of pain."</p><p>"Forgive me the offense," Ariehn replied, tightly and that's when I finally saw her aura, one she'd kept very well hidden. In the depths of a gold ring I found bitter browns, wild reds, and deep blues. She slammed her shield around her again, keeping me out and I frowned, not really understanding, but knowing she hadn't meant to offend.</p><p>Rose frowned, "I don't trust any other guardian though. I mean, aside from her current guardian."</p><p>"Is there any dhampir you would trust with the princess?" Ariehn asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but they aren't trained like normal guardians and neither of them would be okay working for the Moroi."</p><p>"Keepers?" Amos guessed.</p><p>Rose nodded.</p><p>"Send a royal summons," Ariehn replied, shrugging, "If none of them come than so be it. But, you won't know until you ask. You'll have two weeks and then we'll move them."</p><p>"And who's going to be looking for Tasha so that Jill can come home?" I asked.</p><p>"We will," Amos said, easily. "We've been tracking her movements. And I wish we would have known about the attack so we could have come to analyze. But, don't worry, your majesty, we will find her and your sister can rest easily."</p><p>Before I could reply, I caught sight of a familiar aura. The to my office swung open and I peered into identical jade green eyes. But, they were narrowed in anger and...drunk.</p><p>"Jill are you drunk?" I demanded, rising to her feet.</p><p>Eddie was at her elbow and Lissa could see a red welt forming on his cheek.</p><p>"I think we need to find Adrian," he growled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Eddie:</strong>
</p><p>I knew she was going to try to run again. That's what caused the welt on my face this time. She'd thrown a bottle at me as she tried to get away from the royals who had found her. I didn't know what was getting into her. The first few days she'd been fine, but then it was like a demon let loose.</p><p>She shot to her feet and moved to push passed me.</p><p>"Let me go, Eddie!" She snarled, "I know where he is!"</p><p>"And you were told to keep put!" I barked, pining her to the wall. Once I got hit with a bottle, I'd lost all interest in keeping calm.</p><p>Her chest heaved as I looked down at her, realizing how close we were. I cleared my throat and stepped back, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Jill, please, relax," I begged softly.</p><p>A sob erupted from her lips and she buried her face in my chest.</p><p>"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, her voice full with tears, "I hate this. I feel crazy."</p><p>She sobbed against me for a second and my heart clenched, wishing I could help her.</p><p>"You're not crazy," I murmured, against her ear, keeping closer than was probably acceptable, "Nothing's wrong with you."</p><p>Her jade green eyes peered up at me. I cupped her face and rested his forehead.</p><p>"I won't let anything hurt you, Jill," I said, quietly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dimitri:</strong>
</p><p>When I walked into the room with an asleep Adrian I wasn't expecting the scene in front of me.</p><p>The way Eddie was cupping Jill's face made me think of the way I'd held Roza's face when I told her I loved her. I cleared my throat and Eddie stepped away instantly, his guardian expression cold as he turned to look at us.</p><p>Jill ran forward, stopping when she realized he was passed out.</p><p>"Did you hit him, Dimitri?" she accused, looking more put out than annoyed.</p><p>I shrugged. "He didn't want to leave the bar."</p><p>She tried not to smile just as Lissa and Rose followed.</p><p>"Why's he asleep?" Rose demanded.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Jill answered, instantly covering for me as she used her magic to pull water from a glass and splash it on Adrian's face.</p><p>The Moroi popped up, clearly disturbed before his eyes landed on Jill. His eyes filled with tears as he dragged her into his arms.</p><p>"Jail-Bait," he breathed, "You're okay."</p><p>"Of course I am," she whispered back.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Lissa:</strong>
</p><p>I tried not to be jealous by the display between Jill and Adrian. She never smiled at me like that. Nor did her aura flair with such familial love. I hated realizing that the girl who should've been my closest ally could barely stand to be in the same room as me.</p><p>I cleared my throat.</p><p>Adrian's face came up to take me in and he sighed.</p><p>"Don't lecture me about Jail-Bait's bond with me," he muttered.</p><p>"This is serious, Adrian," I replied, glaring.</p><p>"My personal life and vices have no bearing on Jill!" he snapped, "Not to mention you guys didn't display..."</p><p>"Adrian, Jill has been drunk every day for a week," Eddie called, quietly.</p><p>My face came up, shock ripping through me as I looked at Eddie.</p><p>"Eddie, why didn't you tell anyone?" I demanded.</p><p>"Because I asked him not to," Jill admitted quietly, peaking over at me.</p><p>"Eddie..." Rose started, but Jill stood, standing directly between Rose and Eddie.</p><p>I could see the flare of what made people say 'She reminds me of Fredrick' in that moment. My grandfather had been one of the most commanding and protective Morois I had ever known. And from my advisors I knew two things about Jill. She had a temper. And she was eloquent when she spoke her mind during those flairs in temper.</p><p>"Guardian Castile's duty is to protect me from physical harm. Anything he does beyond that is voluntary," she said, and I was taken aback by her stance, "And the truth is I would've rebelled and things would have been far worse if Ed...Guardian Castile had told anyone."</p><p>"Jill, don't defend me," Eddie said, quietly, "I knew I should've told you, Rose. But, Jill has a right to deal with things herself. And she barely drank anything. Three or four shots and she was curled up back in bed, sleeping. If I thought she was in danger I would've come straight to you guys."</p><p>I frowned, watching them. Eddie and Jill weren't close, but I could tell that in a way they understood each other. I sighed and looked at Adrian.</p><p>"You're hurting Jill, Adrian," I said, focusing on Adrian. I could deal with him right now. I couldn't deal with everything else, "The bond has opened up earlier because you two are the same species."</p><p>Adrian frowned, pain filling his eyes as he looked at Jill. "Jill..."</p><p>She shook her head and focused on the far wall.</p><p>"For Jill's safety, we have to send Jill and you away, but I can't send you two away knowing that the bond is hurting her," I said quietly.</p><p>"You're <em>what</em>?" Jill demanded.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Adrian:</strong>
</p><p>I stopped Jill before she could answer.</p><p>"Jilly-bean," I called and the anger turned into frustration, "You were shot."</p><p>"Ian..." she started.</p><p>"This is serious, Jill," I replied, sternly, "I can't lose you like that. Not again."</p><p>"I'm not going to give up everything because of a stupid title," she growled and I knew right now it was just me and her. Everyone else didn't exist.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you this much?" I asked, switching the topic, my voice choking. The thought that I'd put her in harm's way killed me.</p><p>She looked at me sadly. "You saved my life, Adrian. You didn't do this so you would be responsible for me. You saved me because you're an amazing guy who does what he thinks is right. You may not be courageous like Dimitri or Eddie or Christian, but you're brave in your own way. You're so much more than a womanizing drunk. You're a nice man with a good heart and with some issues. I can't just come storming into your life uninvited and demand you stop your vices and your lifestyle when that's your business how you cope as long as you aren't hurting anyone."</p><p>I stared at her, in shock. I swallowed hard as I blinked away tears. No one had ever embrace who I was so completely.</p><p>"I<em> am</em> hurting someone," I whispered, "I'm hurting <em>you</em>."</p><p>She shook her head and hugged me, "No, you're not. I just need to learn how to block you out. I love you, Adrian. And I can't thank you enough for what you've done. Your life is your own. I'll be here to support you, but I can't force you to change."</p><p>"If you had asked I would give you the world, Jail-bait. Your safety is the <em>most </em>important thing in the world to me." I teased, sadly.</p><p>"You have to work at this together, guys," Rose said quietly.</p><p>"Jill...we have to go into hiding. And if I have to do that sober than you have to do it without fighting," I said, keeping my eyes on her.</p><p>Jill shut her eyes and somehow I knew she was giving up the fight. She gave a sharp nod and met Lissa's eye.</p><p>"I'll do whatever you think is best," she said, quietly, and I noticed her closed off expression.</p><p>Jill would do her duty. She was stronger than anyone gave her credit for, but what were we asking for her to give up in return?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>